luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Specter Knight
''"Heheheheh..... The Enchantress and Lord Betrayus are just full of wonders. They granted me new life so that way I may take YOURS!" ~ Before battling Specter Knight, Super Plush Pacman: Of Clyde and a Lichyard'' Specter Knight is a member of the Order of No Quarter and a recurring character in ''Super Plush PacMan''. He's the ruler of the Lich Yard with various ghosts and skeletons as his minions. He was the first boss PacMan encountered and fought in the episode "Of Clyde and a Lichyard", and since then this spooky knight has been appearing in some other episodes, whether it be cameo appearances or various scenes. Since his encounter with PacMan he holds a grudge against him to this day. Appearance Specter Knight dons a red cloak, that has black legging. Four skulls are his shoulder cuffs, two on each side. He dons a mask-like helmet, as well as brown boots. Finally, he has a large red scythe, that he is always seen carrying. Personality Dead. Dead on the inside. Specter Knight often shows zero emotion in his voice, seeing as how much he has to go through every day surrounded by a lot of idiots. Specter Knight at least tries to be scary to intimidate his foes or anyone who trespasses on his Lich Yard, but unfortunately for him no one seems to be scared by him, much to his constant annoyance. As PacMan's Enemy Being the first opponent PacMan ever fought, it is easy to see why Specter Knight cannot stand PacMan. However, he is forced to remember when the lemon entered his Lich Yard, as he often appears in the shenanigans of PacMan in one way or another. PacMan also jumps for joy whenever he sees Specter Knight. He claims to hate PacMan, but deep down inside, he is trying to make friends with him. With the Order Although Specter Knight is annoyed with everything around him, he acts less villainous and annoyed when PacMan is not around. He often gets annoyed by Plague Knight and his Bird Nerds in particular. Episode Appearances * Super Plush PacMan: Of Clyde and a Lichyard * Super Plush PacMan: The Twins * Waluigi Vs The Fe-Fi-Fo-Fum * Super Plush PacMan: Doodled Pac! * LuigiFan Plush Short: Specter Knight's DLC * Super Plush PacMan: Why Don't Ya Do It Fresh? * My Lethal Deadly Valentine * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 18: On The List * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 27: Friend or Fight * LuigiFan Halloween Special: Trick or Trap * Super Plush PacMan: Zap To It! * Super Plush Mario: Beware the Broodals! (cameo) * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 36: Arcade Crazy * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 37: The SECOND VOTING Quotes "Ugh, why do I live with you all of a sudden?" "This is my *insert emotion* face." "Who lives six feet underground? SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS." "This is gonna be fun." "UUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH..." Gallery Specter Knight.png Knerd.png Trivia * Being LuigiFan's favorite member of The Order, Specter Knight gets the most screen time compared to everybody else. * It is unknown if Specter Knight and PacMan are in a relationship or not. * Specter is commonly referred to as "Spoopy." * His Lich Yard is often filmed in an actual cemetery. * Specter Knight in someway or another supposedly appears in almost every episode of Super Plush PacMan. * He helped out Waluigi on his adventure in Waluigi vs the Fe Fi Fo Fum. Category:Super Plush PacMan Category:Super Plush PacMan Characters Category:Shovel Knight Characters Category:Shovel Knight Category:Undead Category:Order of No Quarter Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Neutral Category:Undead Elementals Category:Running Gags Category:Antiheroes Category:Smart Characters Category:Knights Category:Indie Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Potential Contestants